coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8232 (13th October 2013)
Plot Tommy and Tina move back into Owen's flat. David has agreed to help them decorate although Kylie doesn't like the idea as she still has suspicions about David and Tina. Steve excitedly tells Barry about his plan to surprise Michelle when she starts her shift. The Prices leave the Rovers. Nick and Leanne celebrate the news that Nick will be discharged from hospital in a week. Roy passes his theory test with 100%. Hayley is thrilled when Jane and Jeff call at the cafe. Kylie is further put out to discover David volunteered to help Tina out. David tells Nick he's expecting the DNA test results today. Nick decides not to tell Leanne anything if Lily turns out to be David's. Michelle finds out about Steve buying the Rovers when she hears him telling Tyrone. She calls him a pig-headed fool. David receives the letter and discovers he is Lily's father. He's giddy with happiness and goes to tell Nick. Michelle thinks the Rovers is beneath her after working at the factory. She isn't impressed when Steve says he had to take out a loan to buy it. Nick is bitter when David tells him the news about Lily's paternity. He feels David has come out of the situation with everything while he is left with brain damage. David becomes angry and tells him he hopes he never gets well. He forgets to take the letter away with him. Steve doesn't understand why Michelle didn't like the surprise. Barry tells him women like to be in charge. Leanne takes the letter and passes it on to Gail, having been told by Nick that it's a hotel booking confirmation. Gail puts it inside a DVD. Steve and Michelle make up. David's secretive behaviour fuels Kylie's suspicions. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Rehab Nurse - Heather Phoenix *Jane Rayner - Heather Bleasdale *Jeff Rayner - Jim Millea *Courier - Levi Payne Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Nick's room Notes *Final appearance of Chris Fountain as Tommy Duckworth as the actor was sacked in August 2013 over videos where he rapped about rape and violence under the alias of "The Phantom". His exit was dealt with on 23rd October 2013. *This hour-long episode was shown at 7.00pm. There were no episodes shown on Friday 11th October because of ITV coverage of the England vs Montenegro World Cup 2014 qualifier. *Roy and Hayley Cropper return from an excursion on a boating lake. This trip featured in the mini-episode On the boating lake which was released on the same day as part of the internet series Hayley's Diary. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David receives the results of Lily's DNA test; Leanne questions the rehab nurse over Nick's foul moods; Steve tells Michelle he has bought The Rovers; and Julie sets up a meeting with the fostering agency. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,740,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns